an unexpected turn: going back
by skylaa555
Summary: Recieving a mission that only requires intellectual skills and getting information for the mysterious scroll found in the border of konohakagure, doesn't sound that hard right?, but what if that mysterious scroll took you back 3 years in the past and end up being captured by sound, oh kami help me. [SasuSaku] postwar, timetravel
1. Chapter 1: what on earth?

**auhors note: hi new author here! :) but this actually is my second story**

**This story is inspired by one of the greatest sasusaku fanfic: ripples, **

**and i am gonna give credit to the author,**

**Although this have a different story line, their are some parts similar to that :) later ob it will be different **

**So guys lemme hear your wonderful voices and review! Sorry for the typos :(**

**Disclaimer: dont own it**

* * *

><p>Nightmares<p>

Breathing heavily, i opened my eyes to find that i was still in my room, My heart beating so rapidly and hardly i think it would come out of my chest any time, a loud thunderous roar escaped the gloomy night sky, i was so caught up with dealing myself that i did not even notice how the clouds cried hard, maybe they feel the same as me

_anxious, depressed and petrified._

i got up from my bed and slide my glass door to let the cool night air hug me and make me feel better, this have been my routine everyday

I have been having nightmares a week after the war and it has been 2 years now, had it been better?

No, it gets worse everyday.

everyday i have been waiting for someone to come, in my home?, no again

I was waiting for them to take a first step in the gates of Konoha

It has been 8 months since Naruto,Sasuke and kakashi-sensei left konoha for a b-rank escorting mission and as usual Naruto whined about it saying he will take on S-rank missions.

It was supposed to be a month long mission, i dont know what went wrong considering they were one of the best shinobis all over the world, anbu nin were all looking for them but did not find any trace. Before the mission started

pleaded shishou to make me their medic but she declined saying i was the head of the hospital now and i am too busy to take on b-rank mission, and with that,

I was left out again.

No one was left to comfort me because all of my comrades are busy, and who would think that the strongest kuniochi in konokagure would need help for silly nightmares

And _besides_ i never wanted to be labeled "_weak" or "dead weight" _again

I close my door and then laid back again in my bed wanting exhaustion to take over, but my mind is haunted by his face, the face that still makes my heart flutters, i never got over him,i can honestly admit that, but i learned to let go and even though my heart breaks when i know that i will never be by his side, i taught myself that if my love for him is true and sincere, i would be happy for him in every decision he makes, and i did, they all thought that i got over him, but no it's just a show, a show that squeezes my heart every episode, and it hurts like hell

I let all the tears flow every night,

The tears that i concealed by the day..

And with that, it all went black

* * *

><p>i woke up feeling weary, rubbing my eyes, i got up to take a shower<p>

after i showered i got my ninja outfit and my labcoat, after i finished, i was supposed to be going directly to konoha hospital, but then a messanger bird got to my window, i read the message, it was from shishou, and she was summoning me to the hokage tower, so i did.

i shunshined at the front of the hokage's door and knocked, i heard a shout that says,

"_come in!", _i twisted the knob and opened the door, the door

the first thing i noticed is that the hokage's desk was filled with paperwork, i raised an amused eyebrow at her

"_oh don't give me that eyebrow Haruno! I am not drunk if your thinking!_

i stiffled a laugh and said "_okay __shishou i believe you" _her lips turned upward

_"okay Sakura i summoned you here because you have a mission"_i just nodded but i was kind of surprised because these last few months all i did was work at the hospital

_"we found a scroll at the border of fire country last week, we tried figuring it out but there is a protection jutsu around it, i want you Haruno sakura to figure out what type of scroll this is, you will be free from hospital work until you figure it_ out_ , you have after all surpassed me 2 years ago and you are now the strongest kuniochi all over the land, i trust you with this, protect this with your life..._

_and dont let me down" _her eyes found mine

"_hai!" _

she gave me the scroll and i just smiled and shunshined to my apartment leaving petals of cherry blossoms on the floor.

* * *

><p>at hokage's tower<p>

rubbing her temples

_"hayy, kids this days!, Shizune! Clean this mess!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura's apartment<p>

i dropped the scroll on my bed and replaced my ninja outfit with my black overly large shirt that i stole from kakashi and some black short shorts, i sat on my bed examining the scroll, i was peplexed because there is nothing unsusual about it, i observe and examimed it for 2 hours, but nothing

I grew frustrated, i walked to my bathroom and wash my face to feel refreshed, i walk back to my room again, i forgot that my hands are still wet and touched the scroll, "_shit" _i muttered the scroll have water droplets all over the place, but what shocked me was that the part that i touched with my wet hands revealed some hand signs,

i ran to my bathroom and wet my hands again, then i got back to my room and touch the scroll again, then bit by bit it revealed more handsigns, for the last time i wet my hands the scroll showed all the handsigns

i was proud of my accomplishment and cannot help but put a goofy smile on my face, after i got over my fast accomplishment, i examined once more the handsigns and was confused because i never seen a combination of handsigns like this, then i gather all the possibilities of what this handsigns will do, then i settled for a conclusion that it is a handsign for opening or reveling what is inside the protected scroll that is why tsunade-shishou could not open it, i took a deep breath and then do the handsigns

after completing it nothing happened, i looked at the scroll and see if i did it right

yes i did it right,

_"what happe-" _before i could even finished my sentence, a black portal swallowed me up

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, i could not help but groan, it felt like the jutsu sucked all my chakra, and i was at a<p>

ummmmm...let say,

unknown forest

what luck!

I got up and brushed the dirt off my body, and then it hit me,

i was still in my sleeping attire but my body is smaller and my hair is a lot shorter

"_what. The. Hell" _eyes wide, i examined my body once more, and it has not been like this since i was 16

WHAT HORROR!.

i mentally slapped myself for my stupidness, i should've had check it more before i perform the jutsu

well atleast i know what is it now... hehe

even with a depleted chakra, i still have my power when i was 19, i could feel the power flowing through my veins, and i can activate my byakugou seal anytime, i also retain my sensory skills and i could sense anyone who was within my 1500 meter range.

i was examining myself more when i sensed 5 men coming my way, i was dressed with nothing but a pair of skimpy shorts and an oversized shirt

i did not even wear a bra or breast bandages for goodness sake!

i quickly changed my appearance into a boy

because me and my pink hair is just screaming for attention, also i was known to be tsunade's apprentice all over the world, many fight for my life

also one reason is that i dont wanna be raped and i am too depleted to fight, yes i could activate my seal, but who knows how will my body takes it at this age

i would not risk it

my appearance is now a boy with black hair, 5'4 in height but with my same emerald eyes

eyes are always the hardest to maintain, i did a jutsu so that my henge would not falter even when i am sleeping, after i finished the 5 men arrived shortly

they captured me and i dont know why, i did not even fight back

i examined them one by one

they are all tall and muscular, but i could make them crumple if i wanted to with just one flick of a finger

but what caught my attention is their sound headbands, and based on my calculation Sasuke is still on sound

Oh kami i am so screwed!

* * *

><p><strong>so what ya think?<strong>

**my update schedule is not planned because i also have another story LONGING :)**

**So i have to focus on both :)**

**i will update sooner if i am inspired by your reviews!**

**Byeee!**

**-skylaa555**


	2. Chapter 2: what luck

**authors note: hi! So here is my new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**And sorry for typos**

**standard disclaimer applies :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Walking.

That is what we kept on doing, after being captured by people from sound, the guards put chakra restraining bracelets on both of my wrist and ankles, even though i was drained from chakra, my reserves could still be compared to a chunin, i am one of the sannin after all.

Ok back to the topic, as i said, i think we have been walking nonstop for about 10 hours now, me and my companions/slaves are all lined up with 2 sound guards on each side, everytime i tried to escape, the slavedrivers...

Errrrr... guards Would whip me

Once i could do nothing about it, i already regreted my decision

My plan was i was supposed to escape as soon as i get back a bit of my chakra, what i did not put into mind was they are gonna restrain me with that damn bracelets,

well they did..Hehe

So far, all of my decisions can be considered crap, the only one i was grateful for is that i transformed myself into a guy.

I also figured that this was the point in time where that pedo snake is still gathering poor, innocent and vulnerable slaves for the entertainment of his people, the thought sent shivers to my spine, and also this based on my observation and questioning of people, i gathered that this point of time is 2 months before team 7's first encounter after so many years,

Well if that was considered as a reunion, well... it did not go very well.

After 12 years of walking...

I mean 12 hours of walking constantly the guards finally let us rest, so we did

Sighs of happiness can be heard from the crowd, i was not actually "that tired" , i was just irritated by our pace, i was so used to traveling fast that walking irritates me to death, it's like an itch you badly want to scratch.

After 30 minutes the slavedrivers told us to resume walking again, i wanted so badly to beat the sense out of him that the people did not even catch up to their breaths yet, but i didn't i kept myself composed.

* * *

><p>after 3 days of walking, we finally arrived at the sound base.<p>

Based on the outside view, i don't like it, scratch that, i mean i hate it.

We were all escorted to a large cave with a damp floor and dim lights, "so this is orochimaru's base" i thought to myself "hmmm suits him well it sure is ugly."I could not help but smirk because of the comment i made...hehe

We were gathered in one area, the people that were captured were all silent , water can be heard dripping from the cave's uneven stalactite to the floor, it was all very peaceful that i could take a nap right there spot on, well...

that was until a very familiar face appeared, one thing for sure, i despise it, ALOT

Many people cowered from fear, well why woudn't they? Considering if i did not have shinobi training and was also a civilian i would be also terrified, i mean look at his face! It looks like he is gonna rape me or something...

Yuckk!.

The way he moved, the way he hissed and the way he dressed

Ughhh! Everything about him is just so darn annoying!

But i keeped that in my mind though, do not wanna be killed just yet... hehe.

I could see all the terrified faces in the crowd, but me? I just nonchalanty standed there in the corner of the cave, trying so hard not to be noticed.

I just kept standing there minding my own business until i sensed him, I was kind of expecting it, but still, it's not like everyday this happens to you right?

I stiffled inwardly, trying not to let others saw how badly i wanted to cry,

Not seeing him for 8 months is bad enough, but seeing him again but knowing that he is not the Sasuke you lost is agonizing, i know that this Sasuke is too blinded by revenge that he could eve go to the extent of killing his former teammate, once again, i am so thrilled how my life turned out.

He walked beside orochimaru, hands laying limply in his side and looked at our direction, i have to admit, even though he looks like a stripper with that outfit, he still looks mesmerizing, cannot say i am glad he changed it though

one moment our eyes met, but i quickly looked away, i kept assuring myself that he would not remember my chakra signature because this Sasuke have not encountered me for years.

i sink more deeply in the corner of the cave praying to kami he would not look in my direction

_"SSSSSasuke-kun who would you like to be your slave?"_

i twitched, i kept playing with the hem of my shirt so that i could distract myself so thati would not faint in anxiousness

I heard sasuke grunted at Orochimaru and pointed at my direction

"_him", _i twitched harder

ooooo! I am so thrilled!

What luck! I sarcasticly thought

Why in the name of kami does he have to pick me?! I am sure he does not recognize me, well i am also sure he is not...

gay?

Oh kami no!

Oh what am i thinking?! I mentally scolded myself thinking how foolish my ideas were, now you can see what happens to me if i am desperate, my mind just keep popping out weird ideas that it gives me the creeps sometimes.

Well maybe he saw my chakra restraining bracelet and got intrigued, considering this Sasuke is obsessed with power maybe he does not want a "weakling" and a "dead weight" to be his slave, ouch.. that hurts though, weakling and dead weight? That sounds so FAMILIAR, But my depression was short lived for the realization hit me that it actually makes sense! I badly wanted to sing "_for the first time in forever!" _

errr... it suits me well.

well whatever his reasons is I really hope he does not found out, it would be a mess if he did

That pedo snake interrupted my thoughts when he began to speak

_"you there slave, come here"_ he pointed at me, so i did

_"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you do not want any female slave who might help you in certain needssss?_

a vein popped in my forhead thinking he really deserve the title of being a pedophi-

but before i could finish what i am thinking Sasuke interjected,

_"hn, he is fine"_

_"As you wish Sasuke-kun" _Orochimaru replied with a very annoying smirk present in his face that i, want so badly to wipe it off.

but i should be focusing on one thing...

Oh man i am so screwed!

* * *

><p><strong>is it bad?<strong>

**please tell me what ya think :)**

**review!**

**-skylaa555**


	3. Chapter 3: frozen

**authors note: hi guys!**

**Chapter 3 is here for you!**

**I just wanna say that this quite short, but it is totally a filler!**

**I enjoyed writting this**

**Sadly I would not be updating till tuesday because i have a ball**

**And i am totally sorry for that**

**But still this chapter is quite intresting...**

**Enjoy and review people!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sakura's pov

After that pedo snake gestured me to come to him and Sasuke, he observed me for... quite a while

Well maybe he is just curious because Sasuke picked me and see if i have special attributes that Sasuke might want, he kept staring at me like i have something in my face, i just want to shout at him and say "would you please stop that?!, it's creepin me out!,

If you want Sasucakes to be with you, you could have just said so! Look at yourself! Being a closet pedo is totally not helping!, be out and be FREE!."

But as usual i did not, i kept myself composed even if i just want to let it all out ... hehe.

He kept staring at me scrutinizingly,

the heck! What's he's problem?, every minute he looks more and more retarded,

i was about to knock the sense out of him, but thankfully Sasuke motioned me to follow him, so i did,

It would be a big mess if i just lost it and just suddenly jump to him,

I would be in a very big trouble...

As if i was not now.

What luck, what luck.

I kept saying it to myself repeatedly.

When i started to follow Sasuke, he directed me to a place that looks like a maze,

"Hmm, maybe this is directed to my quarters"

It was very silent and peaceful at first, but that was until Sasuke began to question me,

"What is your name?"

Oh kami, i have to think fast!

" kura" that is what came to my mind first, well obviously it was short for Sakura

"What's with the face?"

I was quite puzzled, i know that i kept on scowling amd making faces, but still,

That is not what i am talking about.

I was confused because of the fact that i know that this Sasuke is so focused on Revenge and that he would never give his time to make silly conversations,

But he did,

And again, my mind was going crazy because it was once again filled with crazy ideas, but finally my mind settled for one,

That maybe, he was just cold because he did not want to be with us,

OUCH! CHARLIE IT HURTS!,

I meant it hurts, i was so bitter that without really thinking about it, my mouth spitted a answer to his question,

"Why?! Gotta problem with that boy?! I hissed and glared at him,

But then realization hit me like a cold and hard rock

Oh goodness gracious galiwow, kami! I am so stupid! Why did even said that?!, he would kill me! And in my state i do not have a chance fighting him! have time-traveling affected my freaking brain?! I mean, the FUDGE?! I was totally not like this when i was 19, I was composed,witty, intelectual,observant,class and a kind of stoic, But above it all, i dont make rash decisions, but it all changed when i decided to make that 1 mistake and get my giddiness get the best out of me

Gosh! Stupid, Stupid, STUP-,

I did not even got to finish my thoughts because i was dumbfounded that he just, smirked and muttered an amused "hnn",

And once again, my shock was short lived because of the irritation about his smirk

And just ask out of the blue

"Are you a dolphin or something?!, and why do you always answer questions with one syllabic responces?!" And once again i realized what i had just said,

well just want to clear things up, i do that to Sasuke... ALOT

It was kinda a part of the show i put up everyday, so that everyone will think i already got over him, but it totally became a habit that it was kind of hard to disregard

but that Sasuke was different, he was not blinded by his goal to kill his brother,

but this sasuke, would go to the extent of cutting his ties

And killing us, he was cold hearted and only cares about the things he would benefit from,

I was so embarassed that i let my emotions got in the way, and risk my cover.

I expected him to injure me or hurt me as sort of a lesson, but once again he did not and just smirked wider, i thought that Maybe i really messed up time that people are not exactly the same, well it makes sense

"Hnn, i am certainly not a dolphin, and by the way, how do you know i only respond to questions with just one syllabic words?, considering we only just met" he asked

Oh no! I must think quickly!

He caught me by my answer, stupid me! And i just settled for

" u-uh i-i just notice it"

Wow! What excelent answer!

Once again, good job Sakura! You totally saved the day! There is no way he would notice it, it is totally NOT obvious! I said to myself sarcastically

"Hn" that is all he said,

Wow, can't believe he fell for it, i rejoiced quietly on my mind.

i have not yet quite recovered on how he unbelievably fell for it when he asked another question

" why are you smiling?"

And for the third time i answered

"Nothing that concerns you and i'ts none of your business"

After what i said, i just wanted to facepalm and say "damn! sakura your so hopless!", i waited for a punishment

But as usual, he did not do anything about it, and made me feel a little stir-crazed.

After our little conversation, silence took over, i was fidgeting a little, could not help but feel a little antsy, but after we reached our destination,

All the anxiousness, uneasiness, apprehensiveness, and restlestness doubled.

When Sasuke motioned me to come to the room, for the first time, i quietly obeyed.

After i got to the room he signaled me to sit on HIS bed,

At first, i gave him a questioning look but i still obeyed afterwards.

When i settled on his bed,

He quietly and slowly move to his door and locked it,

When i saw what he did, i became restless,

he then procedes to his curtains and close it, with this action, he added a ton of weights to my nervousness,

He slowly walked through evry corner of the room to check if there is a hidden camera implanted, but when i think he was assured that there is none...

He approached me, and my mind came up to a conclusion...

"Chaaa! He is gonna rape me!" I shouted in my mind,

But what scared me more was that i remembered that i was transformed into a man and that only means one thing...

"Kyaaa! He is gay!, i knew it! But still why?!"

"Of all people! Oh kami! He is just so hot!"

Many questions bothering my mind,

But it all vanish when he was just 4 inches away from his face and said...

"why don't you drop your henge now...

SA-KU-RAA.

And with just that,

I froze

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: ooooo<strong>

**so sasucakez knows, but beware, there are still somethings that both of them do not know**

**i promise you this will gets more intresting**

**ok so what ya think?**

**review!**

**-skylaa555**


	4. Chapter 4: reasons behind

**authors note: ok so this is the new chapter :)**

**This would be short, for it will serve as a filler chapter**

**So i am gonna say sorry in advance,**

**This will be Sasuke's pov , and he will clear up something**

**Ok so tell me what ya think, enjoy**

**And review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sasuke's pov

"Why don't you drop your henge...

Sa-ku-ra?"

After 8 months of not seeing her that was the first thing i said that aknowledge her as who she is.

Okay first i am gonna introduce myself,

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 years old but technically 19, confusing right?

Well... let me tell you the whole story.

* * *

><p>8 months ago<p>

Naruto, kakashi and I were assigned for a b-class mission, it was one of the easy missions assigned to us, after the war, i was redeamed from my mistakes with the help of my teammates, and Itachi's name was cleared and i was glad about that, well back to the topic,

they assigned a different medic for our team, i was kind of annoyed because the medic assigned to us was totally unproffesional and fawns over me everytime, she was the opposite of Sakura,

Sakura have matured, she was not only the head of the hospital now, but she also possesed tremendous power that she was branded as the most powerful and capable kuniochi. over time, i developed a respect and protectiveness over Sakura, i know she is capable of protecting herself, no, scratch that, saying she is "capable" is an understatement, heck in her current condition she even can defeat people like Orochimaru which is impossible for most people, but i could not help but feel worried when she is hurt in anyway, I learned that Sakura got over her little crush over me but i i do not know why it bothered me in someways, our friendship grew which i did not knew was possible, we had conversations but i usually filled it up with my usual grunts, but what amused me was that she did not only got over me but developed a habbit of answering me back sarcastically which was kind of new but at the same time it was quite enjoyable

About Naruto, well he was still Naruto, he was currently being trained by Tsunade to be prepared being hokage, he was still energetic, indefatigable and lively as ever, i know saw him as a brother and a bestfriend.

Well kakashi?

He was still the same as ever.

I developed a bond with my team and it is stronger than ever, there are the people i cherished, protect, die for, and...

Care?

But i would not admit that though,

Hell over my dead body.

I saw them as my family, and they fill the ones that i once lost, and there is nothing that could make me more content, they even made me softer than i was before,

they bring back who i was before i seeked revenge, the more happier and open one.

as i reminisced the moments i had with them, i almost laughed, well almost, Uchihas do not laugh,

But i could contain myself and flash a cheeky smirk, one of the most unforgetable moments is when team 7 were forbidden to use any training grounds for a while, because everytime we train or spar, the training grounds were left with shattered earth and broken trees all over the place which resulted the training grounds to be unusable, well mostly it was Sakura's fault, she uses brute strength while me and dobe mostly use ninjutsu, but still when we are put together, we are deadly.

We were known to be the new sannin but much deadlier and stronger, we were invincible when we are together, we were known in every known or unknown place, and lastly, our names were listed on every bingo books.

Ok i totally got carried away, back to the topic, when our mission was a success, we want to get back to konoha as soon as possible, that is why we got on our feet and ran as fast , but our medic always slows us down and ask for a break every 2 hours, all of us were pissed but Naruto was the only one who complained out loud.

When the sun is beginning to set, our medic complained once more about how tired she is and we had no other choice than to camp for the night,

Kakashi set the tents while Naruto got the firewood, after all tents were set, our medic without hesitation, got in her own. I offered to stay up for the night to see if there is an approaching enemy or thieves.

I rested my back to a steady tree amd watch how the fires dance roughly against each other, all was at peace and all was quiet, i was observing how the trees swayed because of the wind until something caught my attention, i saw a scroll behind a tall but slender trees, i motioned kakashi and Naruto to come, even though they were resting, i know they were not asleep, our system were too alive and energetic to even take a nap, when us 3 were all gathered to where the scroll located, we observed it, i saw nothing extraordinary about it, but when i turned my bloodline limit on, i saw a different set of handsingns and told it about Naruto and kakashi, they were new, i did not see anything like this before.

When me and Kakashi were still observing it, Naruto being the dobe and all, have done the required handsigns without much thinking, at first nothing happened, i was beginning to question the scroll, but did not had a chance because a black hole swallowed us.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>so again i am very sorry for the length, but i hope i clear it up, ok so those who dont, here it goes i will just sum it up<strong>

**1.) Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, also time travelled, that is why they were missing**

**2.) There medic did not time travelled because she was sleeping**

**3.) Sasuke knows that "kura" was sakura because he is familiar with her chakra signature because he was also Is from the present time, but what he does not know is that Sakura was also from present time**

**4.) Same thing goes for Sakura, he does not know Sasuke was also from her time**

**( so can you see the miscommunication?)**

**ok so next chapter will clear "more" things up**

**like why is Sasuke still in orochimaru's base**

**ok so review! And tell me what you think**

**next chapter will still be Sasuke's pov :)**

**bye peeps**

**-skyalaa555**


	5. Chapter 5: reasons behind part 2

**authors note: hi guys! I am so sorry it has been far too long :(**

**But my life has been way to crappy to even write, and having a writers block is not even helping.**

**I made this the longest chapter so far i hope you enjoy!**

**And by the way, i am totally devastated the manga is ending :(**

**This last few chapters just gave me the feels :)**

**I am focusing on this story and updating my other story "longing" would take much longer**

**Again i am sorry for the wait and thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story :)**

**If i get more than 5 reviews this chapter i will be posting quicker than my usual posting sched :)**

**This will be sasucakes pov**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>Recap: I rested my back to a steady tree and watch how the fires dance roughly against each other, all was at peace and all was quiet, i was observing how the trees swayed because of the wind until something caught my attention, i saw a scroll behind a tall but slender trees, i motioned kakashi and Naruto to come, even though they were resting, i know they were not asleep, our system were too alive and energetic to even take a nap, when us 3 were all gathered to where the scroll located, we observed it, i saw nothing extraordinary about it, but when i turned my bloodline limit on, i saw a different set of handsigns and told it about Naruto and kakashi, they were new, i did not see anything like this before.<p>

When me and Kakashi were still observing it, Naruto being the dobe and all, have done the required handsigns without much thinking, at first nothing happened, i was beginning to question h but did not had a chance because a black hole swallowed us.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sasuke's pov

The first thing i saw was different hues of green, birds can be heard chirping rather loudly and small creatures roaming around that caused the bushes to rustle, and no doubtly i knew we were in a forest. I waited for my eyes to adjust from the blinding rays of the sun but a few minutes it only got slightly better. My whole body was sore that every move i tried to make, a string of pain shot right through my system, i also noticed that my chakra reserves were almost non-existent, my head was throbbing and my legs felt numb. I slowly sat up when i got enough energy to do so and keenly observe everything around me, i saw Kakashi and Naruto about a good 15 feet away from me, Naruto was still unconcious

And Kakashi was leaning against a big piece of wood while rubbing his eyes. We stayed like that for atleast an hour before Naruto woke up, i already got a few energy back to be able to stand up and get to them, i sat next to Kakashi but have a 3 feet gap away from him. After 2 hours of complete silence, it seems that Naruto recovered to be able to pop out the first question and be his usual loud-mouthed self,

"Kakashi-sensei, teme, where are we?! And why do we look younger?!" Naruto eagerly asked while panicking slightly

I was only half listening to his question, but his second question have caused my curiosity to peak,

"Look younger?" That is what i asked myself, i all honesty, yes i observe everything around me to see if there is an uprising danger around us, but i foolishly forgot to check my body's condition or the bodies of my teammates.

"The hell?!" I inwardly exclaimed i was shorter than my usual self for about 4 inches, my body have less muscle mass and lastly i have fewer scars.

"Ahhh Naruto, i could clearly see we look slightly younger, but i have no idea where our whereabouts" kakashi proclaimed while rubbing the back of his neck said in a matter-of-fact tone and a sheepish expression present on his face.

"What are we gonna do?! I look like i am 16 again and we dont know where we are!" Naruto exclaimed his voice booming throughout the forest loud enough to cause the birds to flee from their respective nests,

"Now calm down, there is no use panicking, and also, were you not the reason we are all in this mess?" Kakashi asked calmly with his usual stoic expression

"Eheheh, sorry about that sensei" Naruto laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Hai hai Naruto, you better not do it again, what you did is very rash and irresponsible, we are lucky enough that scroll only took our chakra and took us ummmm... about 3 years back in the past not our lives" kakashi said trying to lighten up the mood

"Sensei if that scroll is supposed to be a timetravelling jutsu, how are we gonna get back?" Naruto asked more calmly now but worry can still be traced in his voice.

" i do not know Naruto, i could not see the scroll anywhere near us, we might be stuck here for maybe forever."

Naruto looked around them and said

"Yes maybe that is right, but... but still Sakura-chan...

Naruto trailed off with sadness that could be easily distinguish in his expression not even finishing his sentence for i know for some reasons he simply could not.

I have been quiet since the start of the conversation but i was still listening and i could not agree with Naruto more, because i know for a fact that if Sakura could be here it would be heck a whole lot easier, there was something about her that balances everything, maybe it was some kind of a technique or a skill, but maybe its just the way she is, but whatever that is, it's just not the same without her.

"Yes i know Naruto, we all wish Sakura could be here, hell we sure could get some of her help" kakashi snickered, while Naruto ended up laughing and i smirking

"But even though she is not here, we should look at the positive side, we are given a chance to change the mistakes we and konoha have commited, with our knowledge and advanced skills, we could even stop Madara and prevent the war, we just have to do it all for her" kakashi finished

Naruto just nodded and i gave him my usual monosyllabic "hn".

"But before that we should strategize" kakashi put his hand below his chin while doing what it looks like thinking

"Alright! We are gonna kick some bad guys ass!" Naruto being back to his usual self said while fist pumping in the air.

When they once again began conversing, I drifted to my own world thinking about the plans that i would act upon, but all of my thoughts went blank and a picture of sakura went into view, numerous of questions poped in my mind like; how is she doing?, will she miss us?, will she be okay without us?. I do not know why i kept thinking about her, because i certainly do not like her in a "romantic way, right?.

I was in deep thought when i heard Naruto shout

" EARTH TO TEME!" he loudly said snapping me out from my previous daze.

" why do you have to be so loud dobe?" I retorted at him while i flashed my infamous death glare

" hello! I called you calmly for about 5 times now!" He sassed while sounding awefully like Sakura.

"Tch, what do you want dobe

?" I was quite annoyed because he has disturbed my time at piece and to make things worse he caught me "daydreaming" or you could call it like that, i glared at him some more that If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead 10 times over.

"Heh! Your just pissed of because you and your girly butt is caught red-handed daydreaming about Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared while looking directly at me and crossing his arms with a smug but mischevious look on his face.

"Am not dobe... and my butt is not 'girly' "

what i said was only partially true: I was honest when i said my butt is not girly but about Sakura, I lied about that one.

I forgot to tell you why dobe was being that way, ever since after the war, more specifically when I was freed from my punishments, since dobe got over her childhood crush for Sakura and began courting the Hyuga heiress, he and kakashi started pairing me up with Sakura or what they call "shipping", he pointed at me numerous of accusations wanting to prove his theories. even though kakashi and Naruto was scheming something that is very obvious, Dobe was always the vocal one while kakashi just usualy nodded his head in agreement.

I debated with myself on what to do because if I defended myself more, Naruto will find a way to continuously tease me, so I decided to just counter him with my fair shair of mocking.

"By the way, how do you know my butt is girly dobe?, are you stalking me?, I never knew you prefer that type, I wonder how Hyuga will react to this news" the corners of my mouth slightly tilted upward because of the comment I made him being a transgender, I mean the hell? Who in the right mind would declare my butt as a girly one?.

"What did you say TEME!, I am totally not into you! And I am totally fine wi-, wait teme! I know what your doing!, your changing the topic, that won't work on me!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, I was quite took by surprise because Damn, when did Naruto get that smart?. I put a scowl look on my face and turned away from him knowing i was caught for the 3rd time of the day.

"HAHAHAH! TEME IS GUILTY!" Naruto rolled on the ground because he could no longer contain his laughter whille pointing his index finger at me.

"Shut up dobe" I glared at him more while pointing my middle finger at him giving him the bad sign.

"TEME IS GUILTY!, TEME IS GUILTY!" Dobe said in a singsong voice while dancing.

" atleast I do not prefer my own gender and are not gay"

A small tint of red rised up to my ears and the back of my neck when i realized that i did not deny liking Sakura and even looked at the positive side of it. Thankfully Naruto being his usual self; AKA "idiot" , did not notice my mistake and focused on my accusation to him.

" shut the hell up teme! I am not ga-"

"Yo! My cute little students! I think we are getting so off topic now"

Before Naruto could finish, kakashi interrupted him.

" i think we should strategize now", kakashi suggested while I and Naruto merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

Sweat dripping all over my body as i was continuously running for about 4 hours non-stop. I parted from my team after we discussed our plan, i told them i would be staying with Orochimaru, even though I despise him with every inch of my body, for he is not only a crazy reptile that is obsessed with forbidden jutsu, but he is also a power-driven pedophile that take advantage of young men to satisfy all of his perverted cravings, "ughh", just thinking of him makes me shudder in disgust. I want to stay away from him as much as possible but i have to make a sacrifice so that i would avoid suspicion because in this timeline i am still training under him, and being with him all the time would make it easier for me to end his life. The sun is almost finish setting and the forest began to quiet down, the hues of orange, yellow, purple, white and red, veiled the night sky and gave it a mesmerizing glow. I continued running because for what i remember, our recent base was only about 15 miles away and i would finally arrive for about 15 minutes or less. When i finally arrived at orochimaru's base, the orang-y color of sky was now replaced by a pitchblack view with stars that shines and twinkled from the endless abyss of darkness. I was greeted by a a-not-so-pleasant-welcome by a not-so-pleasant-someone who was non other than Orochimaru, "Sssssasuke-kun? Where have you been?"

"Hn, none of your business" I recalled my usual cold attitutude and be my usual self back then, i thought it be hard to be once again rude but when I spoke to him, it was all too easy considering i loath him too much it comes "VERY" natural.

"Hmmmm, Sasuke-kun of course it's my businesssss, don't want you to betray me shall we?".

" tch, I was just training" I answered him even if i dont feel the need to, after all i do not want my cover to blow anytime soon. I did not wait for his reply and walk straight to my quarters, i had seen enough of his face for a day and besides, I was exhausted because of the lack of rest my travelling and planning caused. When I twisted the doorknob of my quarters, i observed all the details my room have, i and walk straight to my bed and then sat, i ran my fingers to my soft locks and sigh for i could only think of one thing; "this sure hell will be a long year".

* * *

><p>Time skip (8 months later)<p>

The subtle sound of knocking disrupt the train of thought i was recently acknowledging. as of now, it has been officialy 8 months since i last saw my team, I am feeling a little homesick...

No scratch that, i was experiencing homesickness to the highest level. I miss everything back home, i miss the peaceful and quiet environment, i miss the sight of the busy streets of Konoha, i miss how green the grasses and trees look everytime the sun rises at 6:00, i miss the fresh air, i miss the overlooking view from the hokage mountains, and most especially i miss my team, and yes every single one of them. Naruto's loud voice and always cheerful attitude is something that i got too accostumed to, that silence and gloomy atmosphere is something that is considered new for me or something i had not encountered for a long time.

Kakashi's stoic but always cool demeanor is something that is always calming and very acknowledgable.

Lastly, Sakura's assuring and soothing presence, with the mixture of her sarcastic yet mature attitude is something you would totally miss for a company.

I then remembered that in this timeline, i would be finally meeting team 7 in just 2 months after the said "3 years" of my departure, and i xcould no longer wait for that moment

I finally stood and walked to find out who in the right mind disturbed my peaceful time, as i twisted the rusty metal doorknob of my doorknob, i was met by a trembling boy no older than 10 with brown hair and sea-blue eyes, my gaze landed on his trembling form waiting for an explanation, even though i did not intentionally meant it to be a "glare", it turned as one and it only make him cower in fear.

"S-S-Sasuke-sama, O-Orochimaru-sama a-a-ask for your p-presence"

"Hn, i will be there"

"T-thank y-y-y-you" his knees were still shaking as i watch him retreat from his previous spot and get going to what he was once doing.

I took a long breath and sigh, as i was preparing myself to see Orochimaru's horrible face again, i came out of my quarters and walk to where Orochimaru is.

When i arrived to my so called "destination", i saw a number of people all lined up neatly with chains buckled up as a form of restraint. "Typical" once again, there is no doubt that these "people" Orochimaru ligned up are slaves, he has been collecting them atleast every month for his own twisted reasons, and also bugging me to atleast get one for either help for certain areas like cleaning etc. or for what he called "personal" purposes. obviously i did not get any, because not only i did not like the idea of having slaves because i could handle myself very well, but being with your fellow shinobis and comrades who seeks for justice and equality sometimes rub on you.

When i settled beside Orochimaru, my hands dangling limply on each side of my torso, i was just standing there simply bored and unintrested, but my boredom was short live because of one chakra signature that caught my attention and i certainly knew "oh so well" who it came from.

I scanned the area looking for its source, and then i found it, she was leaning on a sturdy wall arms crossed and looking on a different direction, her position simply screams; "oh don't mind me, get back to your own fucking business!"

A wave of different emotions surge through me as i look at her, i don't know i should be joyed knowing i wont be alone in this damn cave anymore, should be saddened knowing she is not the sakura i knew, or be worried for her wellfare knowing the dangers in this base.

Our eyes met only for a split-second, but i could not deny i missed how her emerald eyes shined like stars beaming through the pitch black nightsky. I was quite impressed how she was able to put a henge that good that even my sharingan can't distuingish it, the only reason i knew because of the bond we shared together that i got to know what her chakra signature is like, and to even think about putting a transformation jutsu in times of panic when your being captured by sound guards is just clever,

But obviously, she was always the most intelligent and have perfect chakra control over the 3 of us.

When i observe her much further i only have one thing thing in mind; i would not let anyone touch her.

So when Orochimaru asked me if i want a slave, with no hesitation i picked her because its the easiest way to watch her, Orochimaru summoned her to his side and look at her form with a critical eye, after about 15 min of Oro staring at her, i could see an invisible vain tick on her forehead, knowing her too well, i concluded she may jump at him anytime so i did what i can to prevent it i motioned her to follow me.

Our little trip to my quarters was undeniably amusing, when i started our little conversation, i never knew it would turn out that fun. Her presence made me happy especially when she sounded ALOT like "Sakura" from my time, her sarcasm, her sassy attitude and her sense of humor is what i totally longed for. But after our little conversation ended, i could not help but frowned thinking that this Sakura is very different from before, "have dobe's knowledge really affected time that much?!"

When we arrived, i gestured Sakura to sit on my bed, i saw her give me a questioning look but i shrug it off.

I shut the door, close the curtains and search for any hidden camera so that i could verify no one is watching what i was about to do.

When i approached her, i badly wanted to laugh about the expression present on her henge's face, the transission from anxiousness to fear then to horror and disgust is just so hilarious, i wanted to point out how i can always read Sakura like an open book, she was always the transparent one.

When my face was barely 4 inches away from her, i whispered

"Why dont you drop your henge Sa-ku-raa?"

From the spot, she froze fast enough to be compared to how fast instant ramen to be cooked.

Oh how i love to mock her.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooo sasucakes a little bit cheeky, dont you think? ;)<strong>

**and *cough cough* kakashi and naruto being the no. 1 sasusaku shipper XD**

**AND DONT FORGET ABOUT HAGAROMO! :D**

**note: they call kakashi "sensei" because i want them to XD**

**so review! Let me hear what ya think ;)**

**next chapter will be sakura's reaction ;)**

**and watch out for the one shot i will be making! :)**

**Question;**

**Should Itachi take part of this fic?**

**byeee!**

**-skylaa555**


	6. Chapter 6: bad day?

**authors note: hey guys i know i have not updatef for i dont know how long, and i am sorry, well mainly it was because of my major writters block and lack of inspiration, but it was also because of the recent events about this fandom, Naruto officialy ended and i am seriously devastated by that because its been a part of my life, but i looked at the bright side i just decided to keep Naruto treasured in my heart :).**

**and obviously one of the reasons why is SS became canon! Omg i still cant get over this one ahah, i felt like a wave of feels hit me and i could not move on, but here i am writting for you guys :) hope you enjoy this chap! Its short but atleast i updated, and sorry for errors and typos :)**

**Disclaimer: i obviously dont own Naruto because i only own a pack of chips also if i own naruto, there will be a lot of ss fluff.**

* * *

><p>"Uhh-uhh, w-what are you s-saying S-Sasuke?" My heart is pounding so hard that i felt that it would literally come out of my chest, i do not know what to do, i mean how could Sasuke possibly know its me?, so i just tried asking him incase he was just testing me.<p>

"Don't try lying to me Sakura, I already know it's you" he said in a bored tone

"W-what?" That was all the response i could produce because i already knew i was caught.

"Tch, don't even think about denying it, first, how could you know my name is Sasuke? I Did not even introduced myself yet, secondly..." he paused for a second or two, the reasons were unknown he just did.

"Really Sakura?, i really thought you were much smarter than that, do you really think i would fall for answers like "uh, i just notice"?" He saide while having a smug look on his gorgeous face. he tone of his voice were nowhere near the tone of dissapointment or of disgust, it was more like mocking or teasing, and it only make my embarassment 10x embarassing.

A red tint rise up to my cheeks for the humiliation i am experiencing right now is beyond agonizing, also i already knew that my remarks towards him was dumb, but what further my embarasment is the stupid thought of thinking he would fell for it, i mean seriously?!, he is an Uchiha!.

"I would not repeat myself Sakura, drop it now" even though his simple "commandment" was soft and quiet, it was still quite scary because his firm tone just simply screams "authority", and it kinda reminded me of "my" Sasuke. So i did, i removed my henge and watched as my hair and body structure returned to its original form, i avoided his gaze and readied myseld for the future punishments i will be facing: either being a slave for oro and being kabuto's lab rat or dying, i really prefer dying but i have so many plans to do.

"What are you gonna do now?" I said with a bored tone, even if i was terrified i wont show it.

I waited for his answer but it took longer than i expected, my eyes where directed somewhere in the direction of the right side of the wall obviously avoiding to meet those orbs, but after 5 minutes i could no longer bear the deafening silence and the heavy and scrutinizing gaze he is giving me, so i gathered all my strength and courage to finally face him, eye to eye.

The first thing i saw was black, but even though it was just plain black, there are something about those orbs of his that makes it look mesmerizing... it was "hypnotizing", i was locked in a trans, where i could not speak and just contiously staring at his eyes that resembles a star-less night sky, he was just so "unworldly".

He break my so called "trans" by finally answering my question.

"Stay here, i will be right back... but take a shower and put something decent first, you could look at my drawer, after i came back, we will talk." He turned around and left as immediately as his answer go, but this left me more bewildered than before, the events were just flash before my eyes too fast for me to even react. There are my questions that bothers my mind, but my mind settled with one thing,

"What decent?"i thought but unconsciously stating it out loud "He said to put something de-" i stopped myself because i already answered my own question.

I wanted to just scream in a pillow and bang myself on the wall or on the floor, Whatever!, this is just too embarassing, my face went tomato red because i remebered that i was only wearing a skimpy short that is almost considered as an underwear, and i am also wearing a black shirt with no bra and breast bandages, am SASUKE SAW ME IN THAT STATE OF UNDRESS! oh may gash! I know Sasuke is no pervert but still.

I shook my head trying to forget it all but all of it just stuck in my head, like every embarassing scene is imprinted On my freaking brain!, could this day get more worse?.

I decided to take a shower coz Sasuke suggested it and its really not a bad idea, wait scratch that it was a "GREAT" idea considering i am all smelly because of travelling for days.

When i entered the bathroom, i did not bother to lock it because Sasuke is gone, i discarded all of my clothes an dump it on one corner, i turned on the tap and waited for the water to fill the tub, when it was already full, i put on some soap that i found on of the drawers, i finally settled on the tub and cant help but feel the enchanting effect of it.

"Mhmm" i could not help myself for the water was too soothing, it relaxed all of my aching muscles, i suddenly founded myself exhausted amd ready to sleep, it felt like all of the days catched up on me, even though there are voices in my head that screams for me to stay awake, i gave in the pleasure and decided to take a nap with a thought:

"This day isn't very bad, right?" And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"-kura... Sakura..." there was a faint voice i was hearing somewhere... and its calling my name.<p>

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT?!, what happened?" i shouted quite panicking for i do not know what is happening, i sat up from my previous position and then saw Sasuke standing right infront of me with wide eyes, i was confuse for a moment then it hit me; Sound, Sasuke, Dirty, shower... Naked.

I look up to him in a very snail-ish manner, he was still staring at me but his previous shock were gone now and was replaced with an annoying smirk.

"Are you going to that extent Sakura just to impress me?"

To say i was shocked was seriously an understatement, my expression turned into a; "are you serious?" One and all the color on my face was officialy drained, oh and i know that his pride skyrocketed by now, oh help me.

I got over my previous shock and it was now replaced by a blinding fury, for not only i am merely covered by water and my breast are almost fully exposed, but also because he was no where near leaving or looking away

"YOU PEDO SOMETHING! I DID NOT KNOW OREO RUBBED ON YOU SO AWFULLY WELL! YOU ARE NOT EVEN A PEDOPHILE FOR WE HAVE THE SAME AGE! GOSH SASUKE ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?! GET OUT! GET OUT PERVERT!" I was panting after my outburst, and thankfully Sasuke finally went out but i did not miss the amused smile present on his face, i am now doubting about what i said earlier, Sasuke is a big Pervert as in...

And also i think fate has been messing with me, because this day totally got worse.

UGHH! what a day!

* * *

><p><strong>so guys lemme know what ya think, give me some love and inspiration by reviewing! Ahahah<strong>

**-skylaa555**


End file.
